


i can’t (get enough)

by titowrites



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 07:30:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16035818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titowrites/pseuds/titowrites
Summary: jae’s sick and the medication he takes has some... interesting side effects





	i can’t (get enough)

**Author's Note:**

> ahdjkskdkdkd this trope is as old as time but i thought it’d be funny to try it with this pairing lol also sorry but im incapable of writing anything sexy and this would’ve been better with something sexy... unfortunately the sexiest we get is a vague hand job mention but anyways thanks for reading!!
> 
>  **edit:** i just made a twitter!! hmu i really want day6 writer/reader friends!! @titowrites_

Jae waved half heartedly from the passenger seat of Wonpil’s tiny blue car. Wonpil was just finishing hugging his sister goodbye, his mother staring at Jae with a tiny bit of concern on her face. 

“I’ll be fine, Mom.” Jae repeated again, which only made her squint her eyes in deeper concern. 

Wonpil kissed his mother’s cheek, “Mommy, he took the medicine you recommended, it’s only an hour drive he’ll be okay.”

She nodded and nudged him softly towards the car. “Okay, Wonpili, get him home and don’t let him get up until he’s slept. Don’t forget to call when you get there.”

Wonpil gave everyone a final wave before finally walking around to sit behind the wheel. Pulling out of the driveway with their last goodbyes, he reaches out across the console to pat at Jae’s thigh in comfort. 

“You sure you can handle the drive, hyung?” 

Jae removed his hand to intertwine their fingers. “I’ll be fine, Pil.” He brought up their hands to kiss at his boyfriend’s hand once when he didn’t get a response. “Do you mind if I sleep, though?” 

Wonpil shook his head and squeezed their fingers once Jae turned to rest his head on the door, eyes shut and the soft sounds of the radio playing. 

-

Truthfully, Jae didn’t feel too bad. He felt a little lightheaded, but that probably had to do with skipping breakfast to run out and play with the Kims’ family dog. By the time he stopped chasing after and running from the animal it was after 2pm and he felt ridiculously out of energy. He got lectured from both Wonpil and his mother, only being saved when Wonpil’s sister pulled him from their disappointed stares and onto the sofa, bringing him something light to eat. 

He continued to feel nauseous and a tiny bit faint enough for Wonpil to bite his lip in concern, rummaging though his mother’s medicine cabinet in their master-bedroom, his mother yelling suggestions on what would help from where she packed away leftovers for them to take home. 

Jae didn’t think it was serious enough to take anything, even if it would stop the way the room kept spinning. He was sure it’d stop now that he got some sugar in him, but the heavy looks from the others had him feeling guilty enough to just take the tiny pills pushed into his hands. 

Truth was he was already feeling better before Wonpil even drove out of his tiny suburb and onto the main highway. His head hurt less, and the car ride didn’t make him feel worse like they thought it would. 

Actually, he was feeling great now. Maybe a little too great. Jae shifted in his seat and mentally cursed himself for having such an affectionate boyfriend, the memory of Wonpil’s palm on his thigh making his cheeks burn. It was a little out of character for Jae, especially now. Because sure before they started dating Wonpil’s affection drove him mad, every touch had him jolting out of his seat. But this was all back when he was still a pining mess and couldn’t believe for a second Wonpil liked him back. Any contact would set him on fire, but after they became a couple he got use to that, over time. 

Still, from the way his jeans began tighten uncomfortably, it seems like there are some things he doesn’t grow out of. 

It was going to be a long ride. 

-

Jae was still feeling a bit off by the time Wonpil pulled into the parking lot of their shared apartment complex. 

He felt a little guilty when Wonpil pushed his hands away from carrying any of their things out of the car, but no matter how much he said he was fine his boyfriend ignored him and pushed him to wait for the elevator. 

It wasn’t long before they were both toeing off their shoes, hanging up their jackets and flipping on their lights. Wonpil pushed him toward their bedroom, still refusing any help as he began to put away the containers of food his mother packed for them.

Jae was secretly grateful for Wonpil’s overprotectiveness, using the time he had alone in their bedroom to grab a change of clothes and stepping into their bathroom to shower without Wonpil noticing his problem. 

With the chill from outside still lingering on his skin, Jae knew he’d risk too much taking a cold shower. Wonpil would kill him if he knew he was considering freezing his ass off just to get rid of a boner. Not that Jae would tell him _why _but he wasn’t ever that good at lying to him.__

____

____

Stepping into their en suite, Jae turned the level towards the H, and let the fill the tiny space. He discarded his clothes and stepped in, letting the water pressure relax his muscles. He let it slide down his body for a few seconds before sighing, tilting his head back as he let his hands wander, hoping the spray of the shower was louder than the quiet sighs and moans he let out. 

-

Jae definitely had a problem. 

It’s been three hours since they arrived home, about two and a half since Jae tried to _deal _with his issue. And although he had successfully gotten through some of it, it just wasn’t going away.__

____

____

And now, Jae lie awake as far away from Wonpil as possible. Usually the two would lie on their respected sides of the bed, eventually meeting the other in the middle of the night and awaking tangled together. Tonight though, Jae couldn’t be near the younger, as every time he’d get close enough Wonpil would shift and send a limb directly into his very sensitive dick, and _fuck _did it hurt like hell.__

____

____

Jae was awake now, unable to sleep without the assault every few minutes. It’s there that his frustration leads to confusion, only now curious as to why he was in his current position. 

On a limb, he grabbed his phone from the night stand and opened up his search engine. 

It didn’t take long to find what he was looking for, and after confirming what he knew to be true, he threw off the blanket and sat up, knowing the issue wouldn’t be over any time soon. He’d rather deal with it alone on the couch than risk getting kicked anymore times. 

It must’ve been the shift that woke him, but soon Wonpil was turning over and blinking at him sleepily. 

“Hyung? Are you okay?” His concerned voice deep with exhaustion. 

“Yea, Pili, go back to sleep.” Jae pulled the covers up to his boyfriend’s shoulders and continued to sit up. 

Still worried, Wonpil pushed the sheets away and grabbed at his arm. 

“Hyung.” He sounded much more awake this time. 

Jae sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get away without an explanation. He also doesn’t want to risk hurting Wonpil’s feelings when he wakes up and finds him on the couch in the morning. 

Instead of simply explaining though, he turns to Wonpil and asks, “the nausea medicine your mom gave me, what color was the bottle?” 

Wonpil blinked in confusion, “what?” 

Jae sighed, lifting up his phone and showing a Google Image results photo. “Did it look like this?”

Leaning away from the bright screen, Wonpil shook his head in confusion, “I don’t remember, I think so? Hyung, what’s going on? Are you okay, do you still feel sick?” 

Jae rubbed his hand over his face. “I think you gave me...” He tilted his head, thinking of the best way to word his condition, “um, performance enhancing drugs.” 

Wonpil’s brow furrowed. “What, like steroids?” 

Jae groaned. “Oh my god, Pil. No, like for men. Ya know, Viagra.” He made a crude gesture with his hand that Wonpil looked disgusted by. “Boner medicine.” 

Wonpil scoffed, face still twisted in disgust. “Why would I do that?” 

Jae threw his head back. He was tired and done with this conversation already, he just wanted to get some sleep. “I don’t know, Wonpil! You’re not the best at paying attention when you’re anxious.” 

“Wait, wait, wait!” Wonpil raised a hand, holding it up as he collected his thoughts. 

Jae raised an eyebrow when Wonpil glanced at his lap. He raised his head to meet the older’s gaze and Jae nodded once. 

Wonpil’s gasped.

“Oh my god, hyung! I’m so sorry.” His face was mortified, trying not to stare down as if Jae’s problem was out in plain sight. 

Jae sighed, patting Wonpil’s hand. “It’s okay Pili, it’s not your fault. I mean, it is but I’m not mad. Just uncomfortable.” Jae wrinkled his nose and Wonpil winced. “Actually it’s probably your mom’s fault for having this and her nausea medicine look so similar.” He added as an afterthought. He heard another gasp and looked up just as Wonpil lifted a pillow and began to hit him with it. 

“What the _fu _–OW! Wonpil, what the fuck? Stop!” He pulled the pillow from his grasp and glared at the other, who was glaring back.__

____

____

“I don’t want to know what my parents have in their medicine cabinet! Shut up! Ew!” He covered his ears and shuddered. 

Jae scoffed, a tiny bit of him glad he isn’t suffering alone. “You’re the one who found it!” 

Wonpil started singing to drown out Jae’s voice, shaking his head and face completely grossed out. 

Jae poked his armpit to make him stop, and Wonpil squawked once as he relaxed his hands from his ears. 

Jae chuckled as Wonpil still looked disgusted, the silence growing as they settled down. 

Wonpil scratched his head as the moment passed. “So, what now?” 

Jae chuckled, “well it hasn’t gone away.” 

Wonpil pursed his lips, his feet moving underneath the blanket with his hands twisting in his lap.

“Um, I’m not really in the mood.” 

“Oh my _god _, I wasn’t asking.” Jae’s face flared up, but he was endeared at the apologetic way Wonpil blinked at him. “I was just leaving to the couch so you’d stop kneeling me in the groin, which by the way hurts so much worse with a hard on.”__

____

____

Jae smiled at his tiny giggle, leaning over to kiss Wonpil’s head before he turned to leave again. 

Only to be stopped, again. 

“Wait hyung! You don’t have to leave! Give me a second and maybe I can help!” Wonpil paused and glanced around the room awkwardly. “But uh. I may need some encouraging.” He admitted. 

Jae’s face was on fire. “Oh god, encouraging how?” 

Wonpil didn’t seem as bothered, only thoughtful as he spoke. “I don’t know, act sexy or something.” 

“Wonpil, I’ve never in my life have looked sexy and I’m not gonna start now.” Jae argued, pulling his arm away from the smaller’s grip. 

The younger’s gaze turned serious. “Hyung that’s not true, I think you’re really sexy.” Wonpil’s eyes stared so intensely and Jae knew there was no way he’d want to have _that _conversation right now.__

____

____

“Listen, now is not– _Look. _” He took a deep breath. “I just wanna sleep on the couch and forget this is happening _away _from your bony legs kicking me every five seconds okay?” Jae softened his words by giving him another kiss. “Goodnight Pili. I love you.”____

_____ _

_____ _

Wonpil’s answering “I love you” followed him out the door. 

-

Wonpil watched from the hallway where Jae lay across their couch, tiptoeing closer to see if he was awake yet. Although his eyes remain closed, Wonpil could tell by the sighs and the way his hands gripped the blanket closer that Jae wasn’t sleeping. 

Stepping softly passed the clutter on the floor, Wonpil pulled the blanket back, Jae opening his eyes in curiosity as he moved to lie on top of the older and draping the blanket over them both. 

Jae released a long breath as he wrapped an arm around him, his other coming up to rest on Wonpil’s neck. 

“It’s cold.” Wonpil mumbled into Jae’s neck. Jae only hummed. A few moments of silence passed between them until Wonpil lifted his head to meet his eye, not speaking until Jae turned to him. 

“Is, um. Is your problem gone?” He asked lightly. 

Jae scoffed, an amused glint in his eyes. “Yes, thankfully.” 

Wonpil smiled, pulling away Jae’s shirt to kiss at his collarbone. He shivered as he felt Jae reach down to slip his hand under Wonpil’s top, the tips of his fingers cold as he ran them up and down his back. 

Wonpil lifted a finger to poke at his face, Jae biting it playfully until he stopped. “But honestly,” Jae spoke softly, Wonpil only half listening when his hand began to scratch his back, making the younger sigh. “My dick hurts, so no sex for at least a week. 

Wonpil gasped and pulled away, the hand slipping out from his shirt. “What? Really?” 

Jae sent him a judging glare. “Yes, really. My dick is sore, and need I remind you you had an opportunity to do stuff last night and you weren’t in the mood.” He scoffed, obviously still annoyed at the situation. “So now you’ll deal without sex until I heal.” 

Wonpil huffed, burrowing deeper into Jae’s chest. “Then why did I get out of bed for something I could do myself?” He spoke into his boyfriend’s shirt. He smirked as he felt Jae freeze. “Useless boyfriend.” 

Jae responded by simply digging his fingers into Wonpil’s sides, the sounds of his reluctant squeals of laughter filling their apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> #savejaesdick2k18


End file.
